


draw your gun now and end your tale

by Drillbee_Automaton



Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [2]
Category: Original Work, We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gun Violence, Heed the warnings friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character(s), Other, Russian Roulette, i use the no archive warnings with a HEAVY SIDE EYE, oh wait i need my aNGST TAG, uhhh hm. what else, use your best judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drillbee_Automaton/pseuds/Drillbee_Automaton
Summary: "Who's going first?" She asks, as she rips her knife out of the table, flipping it back into the sheath. Medusa and Achilles share a confused, frightened look. Grease notices, and groans. "C'mon you two, you've heard of roulette before."In which Achilles is dragged into a game of roulette on their 15th birthday. (from a cyberpunk based rp)
Relationships: Carrion Mallory | Achilles & Vulture Mallory | Medusa
Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984681
Kudos: 6





	draw your gun now and end your tale

**Author's Note:**

> you read the tags, but just in case: Tw's for poker, russian roulette, child endangerment (15), fear, guns, off screen death and callous uncaring reactions to all of the above by side characters. Offscreen death not descriptive.

"Hey, birthday bitch. Get in." Jay let the door clang shut behind him after calling out to Achilles. They and Medusa looked up, startled out of their quiet conversation. They had just been talking on their way to their room, both of them eying the closed door in confusion. Neither moved, not until Jay poked his head back out, exaggeratedly annoyed.

"Jesus Carrion, just get in here. 'S poker night. You can bring Vulture if you want, we're just trying to celebrate with you, yikes." He said, playing up his anger. He always liked trying to make them feel guilty. He left the doorway, back into the room. Achilles just winced, regretting their hesitation, and ran in behind him, Medusa close behind.

When they entered the room there were two seats left for them, sandwiched between Jay and Grease. Jay wasn't looking at them, still pretending to be pissed about their reluctance. Grease, however, was glaring. (He hated them. "Creepy fucking cunts. Those quiet ass kids, I swear, next time they stare at me like that I’ll point blank shoot em through their empty skulls.") (Medusa bought into the threat more than they did, but he still scared the shit out of them both.)

Jay beckoned them over with his wolvers, not even glancing at them. Slowly, they both took their seats. Medusa next to Jay, Achilles next to Grease. Medusa sat out. She never liked poker, not since the time Jay lost to her and gave her a black eye for it. The game started simple, if unfair. Everyone in this gang cheated. Poker was rarely a safe game, but at least the worst that could happen was Achilles losing a few belongings.

It had been around 4 normal rounds when Nexus suddenly stabbed her knife into the table, head held high. Achilles and Medusa were the only ones who jumped, Achilles fucking up the shuffle a bit. Grease shot another glare at them, then turned it to Nexus.

"The fucks up with you?" She only raised her head higher, the wires behind her head shifting with her. She leaned in onto her knife, the battered metal shifting deeper into the wood. Gouges and nicks covered her part of the table like scars. 

"C'mon." She cajoled. "You have to admit, you're getting tired of this basic bullshit, aren't you? Why'd we invite the kid to celebrate if we aren't gonna treat them to the good shit?"

Grease only raised an eyebrow. Nexus rolled her eyes, whole body leaning into the movement. Belaying her sedate posture, her eyes suddenly shot over to Achilles, pinning them in place. Nexus _really_ scared them. Neon pink eyes with black sclera. She was exotic, leopard fur grafted onto her shoulders, her elbows, the back of her neck. Wires connected at the base of her skull, ported into her back, leaving her again through the base of her spine like a tail.

"Carrion. Vulture. Would you two be dears and tell me how old you two are now?" They both stay silent for a moment. Then Nexus narrows her eyes, and Achilles stutters out, "F-Fifteen."

Medusa reluctantly follows behind, offering the number 13. Her birthday was in a month. Nexus smiles, showing a row of black metal teeth, replicating those of a tiger. "Now that's what I like to hear." She leans back, all carefully calculated leisure. 

"Remind me again then, the rest of you. Why are we still playing on baby rules?"

Silence follows her question, though three people roll their eyes at the goddamn dramatics of it all. "Christ woman, just take out the gun." One of them says. She lets her chair fall back to the ground with a bang, already pulling out a small revolver and tossing it on the table.

"Who's going first?" She asks, as she rips her knife out of the table, flipping it back into the sheath. Medusa and Achilles share a confused, frightened look. Grease notices, and groans. "C'mon you two, you've heard of roulette before." He leans closer to Achilles, ripping the cards from their hands and continuing to shuffle them himself.

Roulette. _Roulette_. They're being dragged into a game of roulette. Achilles blood runs cold, and Medusa doesn't look any better, her mouth open in disgusted horror. Achilles taps her leg under the table, and she steels her face again. If anyone were to see, they'd probably try to drag her in too. Achilles is handed their cards, and the game begins.

Nexus was gonna hold the cards to beat. Everyone lower than her? Has to shoot the gun. The time came to reveal their hands. Nexus has a royal flush. Everyone groans, save for Hyena, who throws _her_ royal flush down with a shit eating grin. Calls of cheating jokingly float around the table, and Achilles only has a pair.

Nexus opens the chamber, putting in a single bullet, and hands it off to Jackal sitting next to her. Achilles doesn't even have time to brace themself for the worst before the gun is spun and cocked and the click rings out and the gun is passed along. Click. Click. Click.

Click.

Grease huffs out a breath through his nose, and holds out the gun. Achilles doesn't want to touch it. Medusa nudges their knee with her own, and they startle back to reality. Slowly, Grease rolling his eyes at their hesitance, they pick up the revolver.

For a moment, all they can do is look at it. It feels wrong to hold. Slowly, they pop out the chamber. With a stuttered motion, they set the chamber spinning and hit it back into the gun. Their hand trembles as they cock it and put it to their head. Medusa is biting her lip, squeezing their hand so hard it must be hurting her. Achilles can't pull the trigger.

"...Kid. C'mon, we're waiting." Grease stares at them, annoyance thinly veiled. Achilles _knows_ that. They still can't pull the trigger. Nexus rolls her eyes with a huff.

"Christ Carr, it's just a baby gun. You probably wouldn't even die, lil cyberkid." She jibes. They flinch, gun shaking with the movement at their temple. _They still can't pull the trigger._

"Jesus fucking christ, kid-" Grease mutters furiously, temper running out as he reaches over and starts wrestling the gun from their hands. Achilles lets out a loud no, unthinking, as they raise their other hand to grapple for the gun. Medusa stares, pinprick eyes watching the show in silent shock, her hand floundering to hold them again, landing on their knee. Achilles is terrified, and Grease spits out “Motherfucker, you fucking WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT-” and the gun is wrenched out of their hands, Achilles is facing him, Grease has the revolver and they’re facing him- _Achilles doesn’t want to_ **_die-_ ** _!_

_Click_

They stare, wide-eyed and shaking, at the gun between their eyes. Grease mutters under his breath as he throws the gun to Jay. "Fucking- my god kid, was that so hard!?" ~~Click. Jay passes it along.~~

Achilles wouldn't have been able to answer even if the question was genuine. They just keep staring at the point where the gun was. ~~(click.)~~ Medusa shares their horror, gripping their knee like a vice. Achilles is so, _so glad,_ she hadn’t been playing from the beginning. The round goes on. 

~~(click click click)~~

(The round ends with no one getting the worst option, somehow, and they all boo. Achilles exits the game to jeers and mocking.)

"C'mon Carr, we're just getting started ya fuckin pansy. You're a big kid now, got the double digits to prove it. What, you scared of this tiny little gun?"

"They're a little bitch, what did you expect? Fuckin kids, let em go, their loss if they don't wanna have fun."

“If they want to act like a child about this we can just go back to _treating them like one, anyway_.”

(Achilles only barely hears the threat. They and Medusa leave.) 

(Grease is dead the next morning and no one looks phased at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> cyberpunk rp babeyyyy more moremore. achilles go brrr. (note for the story, in this rp the term 'exotic' refers to body/cybermods that give a person animalistic features, just to clarify a description) (i feel like it's clear how i describe her, but you know, just in case)


End file.
